Sue!Emily
Sue!Emily (referred to in the rest of this article simply as Emily,) has had a strange and tumultuous time within the 'verse. Often a hypocrite, and a bit of a bitch to some, at least she's still interesting to watch. Arrival Emily arrived in the 'verse in the usual way--time travel that defies both the non-fictional world and the fictional. She hinted that her transportation from her "real life" was due to a friend well-versed in Wicca, who had cast some kind of spell on her following an argument or insult on Emily's part. Emily was, when she arrived, a full-blown Gothic Sue with a hint of Emo as she wore heavy makeup and jewelry, plenty of black clothing with angry slogans, large clumpy combat boots, a leather jacket and black lace tutu. Also, she was angry most of the time and hated many things. Upon hearing there were vampires available, she expressed a vague interest in being turned, but hasn't pursued immortality any further since then. Controversy Emily made tentative acquaintances with the various other Suethors who had arrived in the 'verse, among these being Jamie, Brandi, R. Kris and Brit!Sarah. Eventually, they realized they were in 'Verse-canon, rather than Leroux or Shumacher, specifically. Upon taking stock of the situation and realizing what powers were at their disposal as Suethors-Sues with more-or-less ultimate control over the natural world and their characters as well as NPCs, some struck out to fulfill fantasies or satisfy curiosities with relatively little risk. Jamie and possibly others expressed an interest in trying a career as a courtesan. Emily, finding the idea morally reprehensible, stormed off in disgust. Whether the breach between Sue!friends has been fully healed is yet to be seen, though there have been peaceful meetings that hint at a reconciliation. Also, Emily's activities as of late would make her something of a hypocrite. Using this power, Emily had a short scene wherein she summoned an Unnamed Jackass from the Real World and reduced him to a bloody mist in an act of revenge for undetermined and vague crimes committed against her person which have made her mistrustful of men in general and disgusted by so-called intimacy. Determined to make a living elsewhere than the bordello, but stymied by her lack of musical talent and thus having limited success at the opera, Emily had an extremely short-lived career as a drug dealer before grudgingly going to work at Madame Sylvia's popular house of ill repute, albeit as a cook for the household. She maintained her extreme objections to the ladies' line of work, but everyone needs to eat, so. During this time, she had general fun with her characters, particularly Nadir. She and Renn rescued two roosters from a cockfight and kept them as pets in the kitchen at Madame Sylvia's. Emily displayed a sort of minor psychic powers in relation to Nadir, and likely these powers extend to all of the characters she owns as a typist, though she doesn't fully realize that she herself has her own typist, whose motives and methods lie further beyond even her understanding. Entanglements with the Family Khan Nadir then had a run-in with his half-brother Dracula, finding that their blood connection allowed him a certain level of defense against the vampire that outshone all of Dracula's other would-be opponents. With Emily's aid, Nadir was able to help the long-suffering Irene escape from Dracula's clutches, if even temporarily. Whether Dracula knew the part Emily played in this or not is uncertain. The Khan of Worms Which is Her Relationship with Genghis First off, I love puns. The actual time and place of their meeting defies my memory, but at some point, Genghis Khan and Emily came into contact with one another. Always a fan of Yul Brynner, Emily was drawn to Genghis despite her disgust at his methods and history of brutal conquest, a fact which is reflected in Nadir Khan's general hatred for his father. Similarly, though Emily was indeed out of place as a modern Sue in ancient times, Genghis glimpsed the range of her supernatural power and was intrigued. A tentative peace and friendship arose. Emily the typist at this time also had Mitra, Nadir's half-sister, also fathered by Genghis, approach Genghis intending to seek some kind of family connection, though Genghis' presence in his children's lives had been negligible up until that point. Whether this expressed a desire for proximity or approval which Emily was unable to express herself is debatable but highly likely. Emily was open with Genghis at her disapproval for how he had treated Irene while she was still his son Dracula's prisoner, and expressed a wish to help Genghis improve himself. Genghis tentatively allowed her employment as his advisor, but was generally unwilling to change so much about himself. Emily continued to smack her head against this wall in the vain hope that change might occur, and perhaps some has, though only time will tell. She also took a part-time job at the circus as a target girl. Genghis, having some objection to Dracula's relationship with Elisabetta, dishonoured his son's wife. (Mira would like to submit that Khan never actually raped Elisabetta, just sort of roughed her up, and Dracula really wanted to get revenge for Khan's rape of Irene.) Seeking revenge, Dracula noted his father's interest in Emily and abducted her, seeking to hurt his father by raping the girl Genghis held in such high esteem and holding her prisoner. Emily found her powers seemingly gone or at least inapplicable to her situation. This shook her confidence in herself and made her question the higher powers (typists) and whether they had her best interests at heart, in the long run. On the night of Dracula's ball, Emily was in attendance but held in place by a magical chain. At this time she came into possession of the One Ring. (Yes, THAT One Ring.) Genghis made an appearance at the ball and was shocked to find her there. After helping her to escape, Genghis took her into his home. Following a chain of traumatic nightmares recalling her experience at Dracula's castle and surprised by Genghis' kindness to her, Emily initiated a brief but intense love affair with the warlord. This affair ended abruptly after Genghis admitted that his desire for her may have extended beyond the physical. Frightened at this turn of events and what it could mean for both herself and the great Khan, Emily hurriedly left the encampment. Determined to reduce their relationship to merely the physical, Emily went to Nadir and proposed a marriage of convenience, believing that Genghis would learn to forget her if she wed the son who had so disappointed the warlord. This would benefit Nadir as well, given that his father found his homosexual relationship with Alexander the Great to be distasteful. To marry Emily would provide Nadir a buffer against society's censure while maintaining his freedom to live his life with Alexander as he wished, knowing that Emily supported and accepted his love. Nadir has been the Stu/Sue closest to Emily during her time on the 'verse, and they have always been good friends. During this time, Emily was also called in the manner of the Boondock Saints to eradicate the evil in Paris, including Dracula. This has been her quest ever since, off and on. Genghis was confused and hurt by the sudden change in the situation, with Emily insisting that it was all for the best. Ruby Some time after they were married, Emily and Nadir got drunk and played competitive pingpong for several hours, after which they made the great mistake of sleeping together. Emily woke up with a hangover and major guilt at losing control over both herself and Nadir, who she ultimately feels responsible for. She wandered through a field and broke down sobbing, feeling all the failures in her life overwhelm her--her failure to kill Dracula, her failure to protect Nadir, her failure to control herself, and her failure to be happy with Genghis, among other things. Genghis happened upon her and was disturbed by her crying. In an effort to comfort her, he kissed her, and they made desperate love to one another. They were seemingly reconciled, but when Emily discovered she was pregnant, she once again rejected Genghis and left to live by herself, keeping her pregnancy a secret. She considered an abortion, as she'd had one in the past, but only because the child could have been Dracula's, and would have killed her to give birth to it. By this reasoning, she could not abort this baby, and so she rented a small cottage on a hill (incidentally, just on the other side of the same hill where Genghis' camp was set up,) and there she quietly raised her small daughter, Ruby. Whether she is Genghis or Nadir's daughter is unknown, though Nadir agreed to have his name placed upon the birth certificate. Nadir and Emily have since divorced amicably. When Ruby was five years old, she rambled into Genghis' camp and mouthed off. Something was familiar and disturbing about the child, and Genghis discovered why when Ruby's mother came looking for her. Following a heated argument over whether Genghis ought to have a place in Ruby's life, they attempted to reconcile the child and Genghis to one another, though Ruby's stubborn and antagonistic attitude towards Genghis and Genghis' lack of parental-style instinct have made this difficult. Disappearance When Ruby was roughly five years old, Emily received a call from the great beyond--from her typist. With just enough time to organize her affairs, leave Ruby in Nadir's care and a cryptic note for Genghis, she disappeared from the 'verse. But not for long. Burning Up on Re-Entry Sue!Emily returned to the world of the 'verse, waking up, quite unawares that her life had gone rather Ranma 1/2. She discovered with some real terror, that she'd turned into a man (looking rather like Sam Rockwell, too.) Discovering that she had the ability to switch between genders by using hot and cold water, (hot water turning her into a man, cold reversing the process,) she tried for some time to live with the changes that inevitably came when bathing or drinking. Genghis was not so keen on the alternate form, dubbed Emile. Death Torn up by the chaos of her life, being constantly tugged back and forth between male and female forms and seeing her few friendships suffering as a result, Emile lost the will to live and flung himself into the River Seine in a direct ripoff of Javert's Suicide from Les Miserables. The cold water of the river transformed Emile back into Emily in the final moments of her life, and then she drowned. A New Sue Emily made an appearance not long after, this Sue more like herself, and more ignorant of the powers her predecessor had possessed, or even that she had a predecessor. New Emily got herself a job as an assistant to Agent Smecker of the FBI, and wound up investigating Old Emily's suicide to determine that foul play had not been involved, as Genghis Khan suspected. The warlord's men had had the bad luck to find the body of Old Emily in the river, and so Khan involved himself in the investigation into her death, somewhat refusing to believe that she could have killed herself; even thinking her still alive when he saw New Emily. Some confusion and one hell of a first day on the job later, New Emily cleared up the matter with Khan, and they have had no interaction since. All further notes about this character will be anent the new incarnation. Where Is She Now? Emily is still working for Smecker, and is allegedly investigating some leads for Harvey Dent involving someone named Renfield in an asylum, along with the recent mass kidnappings of Parisian women. She could possibly show up in Persia in the near future, I'm not sure. Category: Self-insert Category:Sue